mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustin Poirier
Dustin Poirier has fought at lightweight with the WEC and formerly at featherweight/currently at lightweight with the UFC. First UFC Title Run He most recently made his UFC debut when he fought contender Josh Grispi as a late replacement for featherweight champion Jose Aldo. Poirier came in as the significant underdog. Despite that, he defeated Grispi via dominant unanimous decision in a considerable upset and opened a lot of eyes. He was next set to face Rani Yahya. Yahya was injured and replaced by UFC newcomer and former Cage Rage lightweight champion Jason Young. Poirier defeated Young via unanimous decision. Poirier next faced fellow prospect Pablo Garza, defeating Garza via an impressive second-round D'arce choke submission. Poirier quickly signed on to face fellow contender Erik Koch, likely for the next shot at featherweight champion Jose Aldo. Instead, Koch was injured and forced to pull out; he was replaced by another WEC veteran, Ricardo Lamas. It was not announced whether or not a possible title shot was still on the line. Unfortunately Lamas was also soon injured. Possible replacements included Rani Yahya and the Korean Zombie, Chang Sung Jung. Twenty-year-old undefeated newcomer Max Holloway stepped up instead. Poirier defeated Holloway via impressive first round mounted triangle-armbar submission. Poirier wasted no time in calling out fellow WEC veteran, the Korean Zombie Chang Sung Jung. He got his shot at the Zombie and the stakes were possibly a shot at Jose Aldo's prestigious UFC featherweight belt. Unfortunately Jung choked Poirier unconscious in the fourth round with a D'arce choke after an incredible fight. Poirier was very emotional after the loss. Second Title Run Poirier next faced TUF winner Jonathan Brookins in December 2012. After a war of a first round, Poirier choked Brookins out with a D'arce choke. He next stepped in midway through January 2013 to replace an injured Dennis Siver against contender Cub Swanson. Swanson defeated Poirier via a competitive unanimous decision. Poirier next signed to fight strker Erik Koch. After an excellent fight Poirier defeated Koch via a convincing unanimous decision, showing immense improvement since the late-notice loss to Swanson. Poirier next signed to fight TUF winner Diego Brandao. He defeated Brandao in a fast-paced grudge match via technical knockout near the end of the first round. Poirier next signed to fight Akira Corassani. Poirier defeated Corassani via a second round TKO after some early trouble, earning FOTN honors. Poirier next fought fellow contender Conor McGregor losing via first round knockout. Lightweight After the humiliating loss to classless trash talker McGregor, Poirier decided to move up to the UFC lightweight division. Poirier soon signed to fight prospect Carlos Diego Ferreira knocking out Ferreira and handing Ferreira his first finish loss. Poirier asked to fight on the June 6th card in his home state of Louisiana in the capital New Orleans and his request was granted. Fan favorite Yancy Medeiros stepped up to fight Poirier in what was sure to be an exciting war. Poirier defeated Medeiros via what was indeed an exciting first round TKO. Poirier then signed to fight the last man to beat Conor McGregor Joseph Duffy but Duffy was injured the week of the fight and it was rescheduled. Fights *Danny Castillo vs. Dustin Poirier - The fight was the first and thus far the only loss for Poirier. It was also Poirier's WEC debut, at lightweight. *Dustin Poirier vs. Josh Grispi - The fight was the UFC debut of both men. *Jason Young vs. Dustin Poirier - The fight was the UFC debut of Jason Young, who was a late replacement for Rani Yahya. *Dustin Poirier vs. Max Holloway - Max Holloway was a late replacement for Ricardo Lamas. *Chan Sung Jung vs. Dustin Poirier - The fight was a UFC featherweight title eliminator. *Dustin Poirier vs. Jonathan Brookins -Jonathan Brookins retired after the bout. *Conor McGregor vs. Dustin Poirier *Dustin Poirier vs. Carlos Diego Ferreira - The fight was Poirier's return to lightweight. *Dustin Poirier vs. Yancy Medeiros *Dustin Poirier vs. Joe Duffy *Eddie Alvarez vs. Dustin Poirier Category:Featherweight fighters